


Pretty In blue

by TheBeastsWrite



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Biting, Dirty Talk, Facials, Fingering, M/M, Marking, bottom anders/justice, face fucking, rouh sex, top hawke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeastsWrite/pseuds/TheBeastsWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its gone midnight I wanted bottom justice being a total slut for being fucked by Hawke with the taste of cum on his lips and face idk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty In blue

**Author's Note:**

> handerstrash.tumblr.com

The dazed look is what had Hawke panting, cock still swollen and heavy, aching in his palm as he squeezed the base of it, groaning low and heady at the sight beneath him. 

Anders was spread out on the bed, his own hands tucked beneath his knees, pulling his legs up high and spread wide, exposing his slick drenched hole. Fucked open and puffy by Hawkes’ fingers, skin flushed and bite bruised. 

Cum dripped down his cheeks, streaked across his nose and glistening against kissed-red lips, pink tongue lolling out to catch the seed, eyes flaring blue, needy and demanding as the mage writhed, pushing his hips back invitingly. 

His breath caught in his throat as Justice stared up at him, mouth slack and fucked open, voice hoarse from Hawkes’ cock as he mewled a low  _“please.”_

He couldn’t suppress the snarl as he prowled forward, bracing himself with his fists at either side of Anders’ head, knees in the sheets as he circled that clenching rim with the blunt tip of his cock, biting hard at his lip at the sight of it opening, pulling his cock in greedy and hot. 

His lovers let out the most obscene sound, breathy and high, thighs trembling as he pushed deep and slow, teased the mage under him, body shaking with the effort of not burying himself in that tight little hole and taking what he wanted from the willing man under him. 

Still, to watch eyes roll back, head falling onto the pillows under it, adams’ apple bobbing as he ducked down, sucking his mark into that smooth neck, groaning at the way they tightened around his cock, their own jerking between them. 

He finally snapped at the soft sob they gave, snarling as he thrust his hips hard, fucked himself into the wet heat around him, the filthy wet sounds of sex only spurring him on, making his skin tingle and muscles flex. 

Anders came apart under him, Justices’ demanding, rasped out “mores” like liquid fire in up his spine, balls slapping against pert, finger-printed ass cheeks. 

Fingers trail hot lines down his back, nails scratching when Anders grabs for him, skin crackling blue as they push back onto his cock, meet his thrusts to push him deeper, groaning wet into the hollow of Justices’ neck, trailing one glowing vein with his tongue as he rolls his hips, panting hard and heavy. 

Strong legs wrap about his waist, heels digging into his lower back, urging on his punishing thrusts with low, pleased little simpers.

Maker he was going to cum, but Anders fell over the edge first, grabbing helplessly at sweat damp shoulders, arching up from the bed with a hoarse scream, cock twitching sticky strings of cum painting his abs, catching on the hair there. 

He came gasping, curling in on himself, biting hard at the flesh under him, cock pulsing inside Anders’ ass, groaning out as his toes curl and his lids fall heavy. 

Anders’ face is still streaked with cum when he pulls back, chuckling low and purring about how good he looks with it, smirking as Justice simmers just below the surface. 

A slow, heated kiss leads to the third round, rolled onto his back by a growling spirit of Justice. 

Not that Hawke would have it any other way. 


End file.
